1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cone cupcake baker and more particularly pertains to baking ice cream cone cupcakes while also providing storage and carrying units for the prepared cupcakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baking racks and utensils of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, baking racks and utensils of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of baking cupcakes and other sweets through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,728 a cone pan or mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,190 discloses one type of a cooking cone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,955 discloses a cupcake holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,513 discloses one type of a cone baker.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,620 discloses the design of an ice cream cone holder.
In this respect, the cone cupcake baker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of baking ice cream cone cupcakes while also providing storage and carrying units for the prepared cupcakes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cone cupcake baker which can be used to bake ice cream cone cupcakes while also providing storage and carrying units for the prepared cupcakes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.